Anatomy13
by definitely-always
Summary: Grey's Anatomy/Warehouse 13 Crossover fic - The Warehouse crew gets a ping from Seattle. Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, that is. Myka and Helena are sent to check things out and meet Callie and Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Anatomy 13 [1/?]

**Author:** ismellapplesx3

**Fandoms:** Warehouse 13/Grey's Anatomy

**Pairings:** Myka/Helena, Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary:** The Warehouse crew gets a ping from Seattle. Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, that is. Myka and Helena are sent to check things out and meet Callie and Arizona. Canon through Vendetta (Warehouse 13) and White Wedding (Grey's Anatomy). After those episodes, this story deviates from canon.

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and its characters belong to SyFy and the creators/writers, and Grey's Anatomy and its characters belong to ABC and the creators/writers. I do not own any of them, unfortunately. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY. Not for profit in any way.

* * *

_**Somewhere just outside Univille, South Dakota…**_

Myka tried her best to be stealthy. She was usually pretty good at it, actually. Stealth was her middle name! Well, actually, her middle name was Ophelia, but that was beside the point. The point was that she was excellent at being stealthy. When she was chasing down an artifact, that is. When she was trying to sneak glances at the woman she'd been "secretly" crushing on for weeks now? Not so much.

It didn't help that that woman was one Helena G. Wells, master (mistress?) extraordinaire of stealth.

No, Helena G. Wells could _feel_ Myka's glances at her as she tried to be inconspicuous by hiding her eyes behind her sunglasses. Pete was driving, Claudia sat in the front passenger seat, and the two of them, Myka and Helena, were in the backseat of the black SUV as it bounced over the rocky terrain headed towards the Warehouse. _In all actuality, Myka didn't even _need _her sunglasses_, Helena thought to herself as a small smirk formed on her lips. It was mostly cloudy that day.

Myka noticed the smirk and immediately returned her gaze to the back of Pete's head. _Breathe_, she reminded herself as Pete finally pulled to a stop in front of the Warehouse. Myka let out a silent sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want to be anywhere near the newly reinstated Warehouse agent. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was that she was so intrigued by the woman, so… _turned on_ by everything about the other woman-the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she fucking _breathed_.

And it both exhilarated and frightened Myka. Exhilarated because—hello!—she was freaking HG Wells. Myka had been in love with her books since she was a kid. But even after she'd gotten over her star-struck feelings and learned more about the _woman_ behind the early science fiction stories, she was still smitten. But she was also frightened. One, because she'd never really felt this way about a woman before—there was that one time in college, though…but that didn't really count, right? It was college, after all... But, when Myka was truly honest with herself, her fear had nothing to do with Helena's gender. It was because the last time Myka had gotten involved with someone she worked with, it had ended badly. About as bad as it could end. He was dead. And she'd been left alone, filled with sadness and guilt. And regret. That was something she never wanted to feel again.

It was also different with Helena. They were forced to work much closer together than she'd been with Sam. At least with Sam, they'd had their own places and more time to themselves. Though being a member of the Secret Service in Washington, D.C. was incredibly time consuming, you can still manage to have a life outside of work. With the Warehouse, well, the Warehouse was your life. Not even Pete, who was much less of a workaholic that Myka, hadn't been able to maintain his relationship with Kelly. (Myka blatantly ignored the fact that Pete and Kelly's break up had more to do with them each wanting different things in life than the nonexistent fact that Pete's job at the Warehouse kept him too busy.) How could she even think of starting a relationship with anyone, let alone someone she was forced to spend the majority of her time with? It was a recipe for disaster!

Helena had been reinstated as an agent after the events in Russia six weeks ago. And ever since, she'd been not-so-subtly flirting with Myka. At first, Myka had shaken it off, thinking that Helena was just a flirty person. Then she'd noticed that Helena never seemed to flirt with anyone else-not Pete, not Leena, not Claudia, not the cute waitress at the diner that seemed to always come onto Helena… No one else but Myka.

Myka had also attributed her fascination with Helena with her adoration of H.G. Wells, the novelist, at first. She'd thought of the author as a man for so long. That's why she was pseudo-attracted to Helena, right? It had to be. Of course, that theory had quickly lost its merit as time went on and Myka found herself more and more intrigued by the _woman_ behind some of the earliest science fiction novels.

Myka inwardly groaned as she followed the others into the Warehouse. Unless there was a ping, they would all be stuck here doing inventory. Normally, she didn't mind inventory. She found that her extreme organizational skills came in quite handy while doing so. But today, she didn't feel strong enough to avoid her overwhelming feelings about Victorian woman who would surely make up some excuse to insure that they did inventory in the same section.

"Anything new, Artie?" Myka heard Pete ask as she entered the office behind the others.

Artie, who was sitting in front of his computer, shook his head. "Everything is quiet. For now. Claudia, I want you to go help Leena fix those shelves now that we have new brackets. She's in the Farnesworth aisle now. And don't mess with anything there!"

Claudia grumbled, but went to do as she was told.

"You three," Artie said as he stood, indicating the three agents. "Inventory." Before any of them could protest, Artie ascended the spiral staircase, ending the one-sided conversation.

Pete groaned. "Another day of boring inventory," he whined. "Come on, people! Someone has to have an artifact. Use it so we can come and take it. Preferably someone in Fiji or Tahiti or somewhere with hot, topless chicks."

Myka playfully punched Pete's shoulder. "Come on, Lattimer. Let's get to work. Something will pop up soon." She moved past him to the door leading to the warehouse floor.

Pete rubbed his shoulder where Myka had hit him as he followed. She was surprisingly strong for such a slim woman, especially since she'd just play punched him. He'd long ago made a mental note to make sure he was never on the receiving end of a real Myka punch. He'd been successful in that goal thus far. Mostly.

Helena brought up the rear, smiling and shaking her head at the easy banter between Myka and Pete. An outsider may see that banter and think there was more to it than that-a romantic undertone, if you will-but Helena knew better. She knew firsthand what genuine flirting looked like on both Pete and Myka's parts. What they did with each other-the bantering-was definitely sibling-like. Pete's flirting, which she'd encountered in London, was more direct. And Myka's flirting was more subtle, but still obvious to anyone paying close enough attention. And Helena always paid close attention to Myka. It was clear she thought of Pete like a brother, and he thought of Myka like a sister.

"I will be in the motorbike aisle," Pete said when they'd reached the bottom of the stairs. "Doing inventory."

Myka narrowed her eyes. "Inventory. Right."

"Yep," Pete said, then walked off.

Myka shook her head. "I'm going to go tag stuff in the Renaissance aisle," Myka murmured as she started off towards said section.

"I'll go with you," Helena said cheerfully. Myka wasn't surprised, but she stopped and turned to look at Helena anyway. Helena shrugged. "I doubt Artie would want me on my own in the warehouse quite yet," she explained.

Myka raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I wasn't aware that you started caring about what Artie would want," she said.

Helena smiled back. "I'm… growing?"

Myka rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said. "Those artifacts won't tag themselves. Though, wouldn't it be awesome if they did?"

"Indeed, darling. Indeed." Helena linked her arm through Myka's and tugged her down the aisle. Myka mentally prepared herself for the task ahead of them. She had to focus on the inventory. She sighed. It was going to be a long day…

xoxoxoxox

_**Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, Seattle, Washington…**_

"Stop staring," Dr. Callie Torres said dryly as she munched on a carrot, not even bothering to look at the person she was talking to.

"I'm not staring," came a gruff reply.

Both Callie and her newly-wedded wife, Dr. Arizona Robbins, turned to give Dr. Mark Sloan a "yeah, right" look, which he completely missed because he was, in fact, staring. Callie grabbed another carrot from her tray and threw it at him, hitting him in the side of his head.

"Hey!" he protested, finally returning his attention to the women sitting across from him in the hospital's cafeteria.

"That's what you get for staring," Arizona commented, sipping her drink.

"I wasn't staring!" Mark huffed.

"So you were, what? Admiring Avery's scrubs, then?" Callie countered, indicating the standard issued light blue resident scrubs that Jackson Avery wore as he sat at a table across the room. "Admit it. You're still pining after Lexie and you're mad she's with Avery now."

Mark glared at her, then stuffed the rest of his apple in his mouth before standing, grabbing his tray, and stalking off.

Callie grinned. "Mission: accomplished," she said as she turned to her wife. "I thought he'd never leave."

Arizona matched her wife's grin and stood. "Come on," she said. "You only have half an hour until your next surgery. We have to be quick!"

Callie followed Arizona out of the crowded cafeteria, both were eager to get to their destination. It had only been about 3 hours, but that was way too long. They needed their fix. Now.

Hands clasped tightly, they rode the elevator to the 5th floor in silence, not needing words. Words would just waste energy at this point.

They both practically sprinted down the hall when the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor, finally coming to a stop in front of a door. Arizona opened the door and allowed Callie to enter first before she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I was wondering when you two would be making another appearance," an amused voice said as the women entered the room.

"Hi, Linda," Arizona said with a bright smile. "We just couldn't stay away. Is she sleeping?"

Linda shook her head. "Little angle just woke up about ten minutes ago," she said, walking over to one of the many cribs in the hospital's infant nursery. "I just changed her into a fresh diaper."

Callie smiled as she reached into the crib and picked up their daughter, Sofia, cradling her softly in her arms. The tiny girl cooed as she recognized her mothers and reached for Callie's necklace, the heart pendent Arizona had given her for Valentine's Day over a year ago.

Arizona looked on lovingly, closely studying the two most important women in her life as she wrapped an arm around Callie's lower back, resting her cheek against her arm. If you'd told her five years ago that this is where she would be-married with a _child_-she'd have told you that you were crazy. But now, standing next to the love of her life and the daughter she wouldn't give up for anything, she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else.

The sudden blaring of a pager startled both woman. Arizona groaned when she discovered that it was her pager. "It's me," she said. "911." She kissed Callie's cheek,

then Sofia's head, before rushing out of the room towards the Peds wing. The page had been from Nathan Harper's room. The 9 year old boy had just been diagnosed with an extremely rare form of adolescent cancer called Esthesioneuroblastoma after a small, yet intrusive, tumor had been discovered in the front part of the boy's brain. He'd just been admitted to the hospital that morning with a surgery scheduled for the following day.

Arizona raced into his room, surprised to see him sitting up and laughing with his parents. Arizona looked incredulously at Alex Karev. "I was paged a 9-1-1," she said. "What-"

"It's gone," Alex interrupted. "It just… disappeared."

Arizona knit her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? What's gone?"

Alex glanced at the boy and his parents before leading Arizona out into the hallway towards one of the film viewing rooms. "These are Nathan's scans from an hour ago," he said as they entered the darkened room. He put the scans on the board and turned on the light, illuminating the films.

Arizona tiled her head in confusion. "Those can't be right. Run them again."

"We did," he said. "Three times. The tumor is gone."

"Then there has to be something wrong with the machine," Arizona insisted.

"I thought the same thing, but Radiology says it's working fine. His tumor is gone."

Arizona shot him a look. "His tumor can't just magically disappear, Karev. There has to be an explanation for this."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe the first scans were wrong."

Arizona sighed. "He had all the symptoms of a tumor. If the scans were wrong, there's something else wrong with him. But nothing else makes sense. We're missing something, here." She paused and studied the films once more with an intensity Alex hadn't quite seen before. "But we're going to figure it out."

The two spent the next several hours going over Nathan's case. Arizona ordered a different series of tests that should have revealed the tumor, but they came back clean. She was really at a loss. Especially since now, Nathan's symptoms had appeared to clear up. The strangest one being that he no longer had difficulty breathing through his nose. It was rather strange.

"It just… disappeared?"

Arizona sighed and looked at her wife across the small conference room table where several papers were spread out before her. She rubbed her hands over her face. "Brain tumors don't just disappear!" she groaned out. "I don't get it." She dropped her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm missing something…"

Callie was about to respond when her pager went off. She checked it, then sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said. "Because you're awesome and all that." Arizona finally broke into a smile. "I'll see if I can make this quick, then come back and try and help."

"Thanks," Arizona said, unable to keep the weariness out of her voice.

Callie sighed and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead. "You'll figure it out," she said softly. "You always do." With that, she left the room to answer her page.

"You paged me?" Callie asked as she walked into her patient's room. The patient, Kevin Mathers, a 28-year-old felon convicted of killing a teenaged boy just two months prior, lay handcuffed to the hospital bed, two armed cops standing nearby. Apparently, the man had been jumped in the courtyard of the maximum security prison the day before, and the other inmates had managed to break several of his ribs bad enough to require surgery. The guy gave Callie the major creeps, but she'd taken an oath and was obligated to treat him.

"Yeah, Mr. Mathers here says he's having trouble breathing," April Kepner stated from the foot of the bed as she wrote something in the charts. "I thought he was just trying to make trouble, but his O2 levels are much lower than this morning."

Callie pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his lungs. Normally, Callie would think the convict was just trying to score some drugs, but the look on his face was one of real panic. He wasn't faking.

"Order some scans," she said to April. "Page me when you get the results."

April nodded and picked up the phone to order the scans. She couldn't explain why, but Callie had a feeling she knew what was wrong with the man. But she didn't voice her suspicion just yet. She'd wait for the scans.

An hour later, Callie stood staring at the scans, both baffled and unsurprised.

"What is that?" April asked in awe.

"Kepner, page Dr. Robbins and the Chief. They need to see this."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I know this is a short-ish chapter. I'm using it as a test chapter to see if people are interested in this crossover idea. Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Anatomy 13, Part 2...**

_**Meanwhile, back in South Dakota…**_

"Do you ever think about your future?" Helena's sudden question startled Myka. They'd been silently doing inventory, each on their own side of the aisle, for the better part of an hour when Helena had suddenly asked her question.

Myka glanced up, a puzzled expression on her face. "My future?"

Helena nodded. "I've been so focused on my past the past few months that I've not really given thought to my future beyond working here," she explained.

Myka shrugged. "This is my future," she replied matter of factly.

Helena laughed.

"What?" Myka asked.

"Sure, this may be in your future, but it's not going to be your entire future," Helena responded. "Is it?"

Myka shrugged. "It's not like we're able to have much of a life outside of the warehouse."

Helena studied Myka carefully, tilting her head to the side as she did so. "Do you want children?"

Myka was startled by the question, but she didn't let it show. Or, she thought she didn't. Helena, of course, noticed. Myka shrugged. "I've gone back and forth on that my entire life. Sometimes I did, then I didn't, then I did…" She trailed off with another shrug.

"What about right now?" Helena asked seriously.

Myka thought carefully for a moment before answering. "The only reason I can think of to not have a child is that the warehouse takes up so much of my time. I'm not sure it would be fair to bring a child into a world where I couldn't be around all that much because of my job. Well, that and I don't know that I'd ever be able to find someone that I'd want to have a child with."

Helena narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why not?"

This time, Myka laughed. "Helena, when would I have time to date? If I'm not on a mission, I'm here doing inventory."

"There are other ways to meet the right person, Myka," Helena said, a flirty smile on her face. Much to her disappointment, however, Myka just shook her head.

"I don't see it happening, Helena." She went back to work, effectively dropping the subject, even though all she could think about was if it were possible, if she could find someone to spend the rest of her life with, maybe even have a child with. If that person was Helena.

Myka cleared her throat at that thought, made a note in the ledger she held in her hand, then glanced again at Helena, who stood studying an artifact with interest, a smirk playing across her lips.

Interest piqued, Myka walked over to where Helena stood and glanced at that object holding her attention. "Leonardo da Vinci's journal," she read from the screen. Helena glanced up at her, smile widening in mischief as Myka continued to read the screen. "'Those who read the journal may experience an overwhelming need to succumb to latent-'" she paused, taking a deep breath-"'homoerotic desires.'" She felt her cheeks burn as she cleared her throat. "So, it… makes you gay?"

Helena let out a melodic laugh. "No, darling," she said, shaking her head slightly and looking at Myka with half-hooded eyes. "It doesn't _make _you gay. It just gives-what's the word they use these days? Closeted?-it gives closeted men and women the confidence to act on their buried desires. It's quite fascinating, really. I was the one who finally acquired it for Warehouse 12. An interesting case, that one."

Myka raised her eyebrows and was about to ask for more detail against her better judgment, but her Farnsworth started blaring. (Pete was normally in possession of it, but she'd managed to "steal" it from him that morning. It had turned into a game between the two of them.) "What's up, Artie?" she said into the metal box.

"Get back to the office. We got a ping." That was all he barked into the Farnsworth before disconnecting. Myka shook her head and closed the communication device. The two women walked back to the office in silence, Myka's mind revolving around da Vinci's journal and the way Helena had looked at her.

She would never admit to anyone, even herself, that the thought of picking up the journal and reading it had crossed her mind. Maybe then she'd have the guts to actually act on her feelings.

Pete met up with them at the bottom of the stairs leading to Artie's office and the three walked into the office together. Claudia had already returned to the office and stood behind Artie as he typed away on the computer. "Hey guys," Pete said. "We have a ping?"

"Pings," Claudia supplied. "One in Seattle and one in Sweden."

"I call Sweden!" Pete interjected loudly. Everyone just stared at him. "What? Swedish girls are hot."

"Fine, whatever," Artie relented, not up to arguing. He handed Pete a file. "You and Claudia take the Swedish ping. Myka, you and her," he pointed to Helena, "will take Seattle." He handed the other file in his hand to Myka.

"Me and Claudia?" Pete said. "Why not me and Myka? No offense, Claud. You're awesome, but Mykes and I always work together."

Artie glared at Pete, as if offended he'd even ask such a question. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Because, I don't want Claudia and her," he indicated Helena with a jab of his thumb, "working together. You and Myka are better trained to handle yourselves against her if it comes to that."

"Artie!" both Myka and Claudia protested at the same time, each for a different reason-Myka in defense of Helena and Claudia in defense of herself.

"And there's been a temporary snag in HG's new passport, so she can't leave the country until that's fixed in a week or so. So that leaves you with Claudia and Myka with her. Now go."

Pete put an arm around Claudia. "Let's go bag us an artifact, new partner!" he exclaimed. They walked out, Myka and Helena right behind them. They all had flights to catch.

Myka spent the plane ride going over the case. Helena, still weary of flying, focused on her breathing to calm herself. Myka noticed her weary state about 20 minutes into the four hour flight. "Hey, you okay?"

Helena nodded, keeping her gaze trained on the seat in front of her. "Being trapped in a steel death cage several thousand meters in the air still unnerves me, I'm afraid."

Myka reached over and placed a soothing hand on Helena's arm where it rested on the armrest. "You're going to be fine," she said softly. "I've flown hundreds of times without any problems. Flying is statistically much safer than driving a car."

Helena scoffed. "I'm not too fond of those steel death traps, either," she muttered.

Myka chuckled. "Okay, come on. Let's go over the case. Maybe that'll help take your mind off it?"

Helena took a deep breath, but nodded, finally allowing her gaze to drift to Myka's. "Thank you."

Myka smiled. "No problem. Here." She took Helena's hand in hers. "Just squeeze it as hard as you like if you get nervous."

Helena glanced down at their clasped hands and swallowed. Myka sure was making it difficult to focus on her fear of flying. Which was a good thing, right?

She cleared her throat. "Okay. Tell me about the case."

Myka nodded and opened the file. "Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital," she started, then continued to detail the case of the disappearing tumor. Myka was right. It did help Helena take her mind off her fear. But she never let go of Myka's hand.

xoxoxoxox

_**Back in Seattle…**_

"I don't understand," Arizona said, squinting at the board. "A tumor disappears from my patient and appears in yours? A tumor that only affects adolescents in your adult patient? It can't be right."

"I've gone over it five times, Arizona," Callie said. "The Chief ordered three new sets of scans for both patients. The tumor is gone from your patient. And my patient now has the exact same tumor. It's… bizarre."

"It's not bizarre, Callie," Arizona said, turning to her wife. "It's impossible. Something isn't right. I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

"Are you still going to operate on Nathan tomorrow?"

"I can't," Arizona said. "He's showing no signs of ever having that tumor. His breathing is back to normal, his O2 levels are excellent, he hasn't had a headache or dizzy spell since he was admitted… There's no indication of a tumor. To operate would be cruel."

Callie nodded. "Good call," she said.

"I'm sending Nathan to Seattle Pres in the morning to get a scan there," the Chief said as he joined them in the room. "I don't think it's our machine, but I'd rather get a second opinion. Just to be safe."

"Good idea," Arizona said. "I'll put in the transfer request."

"Already done," the Chief said. "There's actually someone here that wants to speak to you. Both of you."

"Who?" Callie asked, curious.

"Two Secret Service Agents," the Chief replied. "They're waiting for you in my office." With that, he left the room.

"Secret Service?" Arizona repeated as they walked towards the stairwell. "As in protects the president Secret Service? What do they want with us?"

Callie just shrugged and they continued to the Chief's office. Callie held the door open for her wife before entering the room behind her. The two women sitting on the couch stood as they entered the room.

"You're Drs. Robbins and Torres?" the taller of the two women asked. She wore a dark suit and her gun was barely visible beneath her fitted blazer. But it was still visible. Callie felt her wife shudder slightly at the sight. She was still a bit traumatized by the shooting less than a year prior.

"Yes," Callie replied for them. "I'm Dr. Torres. Callie. This is Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"Agent Myka Bering," the woman responded, holding out her hand to shake. "Secret Service."

"And I'm Agent Helena Wells," the shorter of the two women spoke. Callie was surprised by the English accent, but shook it off. They all exchanged handshakes.

"I'm a bit confused what the Secret Service wants to talk to us for," Callie said.

"Is the president in town or something?" Arizona asked. "Does he need medical treatment?"

Myka smiled. "Nothing like that," she assured. "We're here on more of a local matter."

"It's about the disappearing tumor in your patient, Dr. Robbins," Helena supplied.

"How on Earth do you know about that?" Arizona asked, surprised.

The two women shared a look. "We make it our business to know about things of this nature," Myka replied.

"This nature?" Callie questioned.

"Weird stuff," Myka said. "Stuff that can't really be explained. But there's always an explanation behind it. That's what we do; figure out the explanation. We just have a few questions for the two of you."

Callie nodded and they all sat, the two agents on one couch, the two doctors on the other couch across the table. Helena noted how closely they sat to one another, how comfortable they seemed with one another. _Interesting_, she thought to herself.

Myka and Helena questioned Callie and Arizona, but they were unable to gain any more information beyond what they already knew from the file. Sighing, Myka closed her notebook and stood. "That's all for now," she said. The other three also stood. "If we have any other questions-"

"Just let us know," Arizona said. "We want to help."

Myka nodded and walked with them to the door, Helena right behind them. "We'll need to talk to the patients, as well," Myka said. "As soon as possible."

"Nathan is in room 1512," Arizona supplied.

"And Mr. Mathers is in room 1147," Callie said. "Be careful. He's a convicted felon. There are police officers present, though."

"Thank you both," Helena said as Myka noted the room numbers. The doctors left the room and Helena studied them as they walked away. "I think they're sleeping together."

Myka whipped her head to look at Helena. "What? Who?"

"The two doctors," Helena explained as they stood in the open doorway. "They're very comfortable with one another."

Myka snapped her notebook closed. "Just because they're comfortable with one another does not mean they're sleeping together. Maybe they're just good friends. You know, like you and I." As soon as the words left her mouth, Myka realized her error.

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Like you and I?" she repeated with a smirk. "Just friends, indeed, then. We'll see. I still say they're sleeping together."

Myka rolled her eyes slightly. "Not everyone is sleeping together, Helena. It's a hospital, not a frat house. I doubt they have time to even think about sex, let alone do it. What are they going to do? Commandeer an on-call room to hook up? They only do that on TV."

Helena chuckled. "They're also wearing matching heart necklaces and rings."

Myka gave her a surprised look.

"What? You're not the only one who can be observant, darling. Now, we should go talk to the patients."

Myka, reminded of their mission, nodded. "Let's talk to Nathan first."

xoxoxoxox

"What do you suppose the Secret Service wants with all this?" Arizona mused as she and Callie left the room.

Callie shrugged. "No idea," she said. "Though, I must say, it's refreshing to see more women in positions of authority."

Arizona chuckled. Callie was a bit of a feminist. Of course, so was Arizona, so it worked out perfectly.

"And, I think they have the hots for one another," Callie continued as they waited alone for the elevator.

Arizona tilted her head in thought. "You think so?" The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Callie waited until they'd closed to answer her wife.

"I do. I'm not positive, but they were sitting awfully close and they kept giving each other these… glances."

Arizona chuckled. "Calliope, you know I'm the first one to jump onto the matchmaking wagon, but a glance or two is hardly proof of feelings for one another beyond friendship."

"Who was it that first spotted Bailey's crush on Ben?" Callie asked in a singsong voice.

Arizona sighed. "You," she grumbled.

"And who was it that set up Mark and Teddy?"

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's the proof you're going with?"

Callie pursed her lips in defeat. "Good point," she admitted. She shook her head and took a step towards her wife, pressing her back against the wall of the elevator. "My point is that not everyone is bold enough to make their feelings known by kissing a complete stranger in a dirty bar bathroom."

Arizona grinned and looped her arms around Callie's neck. "I may have had a little help of a few glasses of wine," she said before pressing her lips to Callie's.

"Remind me to send a thank you card to Pinot Grigio," Callie murmured after a lengthy kiss, referring to Arizona's favorite type of white wine.

"I think it was a Chardonnay," Arizona corrected.

"Whatever," Callie said as she leaned in for another kiss. Just then, the elevator had the audacity to reach its destination, and the doors slid open.

"Get a room," was all Cristina Yang said as she boarded the elevator.

"Don't mind if we do," Callie said as she grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her out into the hallway, towards their favorite on-call room. Cristina just rolled her eyes and pressed the button for the floor of the Cardio wing. She had a heart to get to.

xoxoxoxox

Myka and Helena made their way to Nathan's room. As soon as they entered the Peds wing, Myka sensed Helena's hesitance. She glanced at the slightly smaller woman, shocked when she saw the pained expression on her face. _You dummy,_ Myka chided herself. She turned to Helena. "Why don't you go talk to Mr. Mathers while I talk to the kid? It'll be faster that way."

Helena nodded and straightened her jacket. "Thanks," she said softly. "I'll just meet you back in the office later."

Myka nodded and Helena exited the Peds wing in search of the felon.

Taking a deep breath, Myka found Nathan's room and slowly entered. Inside, a young boy lay in a hospital bed playing a handheld videogame while a couple, assumedly his parents, sat in chairs next to the bed. The adults looked up when Myka entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harper?" Myka asked.

They stood and nodded. "Paul, please," the man said. "And this is my wife, Rachel."

"Agent Myka Bering," Myka introduced herself, reaching out to shake their hands. "Secret Service." She glanced at the boy in the bed who had yet to tear his gaze away from his game. "And you must be Nathan."

"Nathan, pause the game and say hello to Agent Bering," Rachel scolded the boy. He immediately did as he was told, then went right back to playing. Myka couldn't help but smile.

"What does the Secret Service want with us?" Paul questioned.

"I just have a few questions for Nathan," she explained. "It'll only take a moment." At their hesitance, she added, "You don't have to leave the room."

They nodded and Myka moved to stand next to the boy. "Nathan? Can I ask you a few questions?" This time, fearing his mother's retribution, the boy paused his game and looked up at Myka, a timid look on his face.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked in a scared voice.

Myka smiled warmly and shook her head. "No, sweetie, you're not in trouble. I promise. I just want to see if maybe you can help me with a little mystery I'm trying to solve. Does that sound okay?"

The boy tilted his head slightly and smiled. "I like mysteries."

"Me, too," Myka replied. "Nathan, has anyone other than your parents, a nurse, or a doctor been in here to visit you since you were admitted yesterday morning?"

The boy nodded. "My papaw," he replied. "He brought me Pokémon!" he exclaimed, holding up his Gameboy DS.

Myka smiled and made a mental note to find and question the boy's grandfather. "No one else?"

Nathan shook his head. Myka asked a few more questions, but nothing intriguing came of it. She smiled and thanked Nathan, then his parents, before leaving the room. She looked around, searching for the blonde doctor they'd spoken to earlier. Not seeing her, she went to the nurses' station and asked where she could find her.

"I just saw her in the infant daycare," the nurse behind the desk said. "It's down that way," she said, pointing to Myka's left. "Turn right at the end of the hallway and it's on your left. Room 1553."

Myka thanked the woman, then went in search of the woman. She'd opened the door to Room 1553 and immediately found the blonde doctor standing beside a crib, a baby cradled in her arms. She looked up Myka neared, her expression asking a silent question.

Myka shook her head in answer. "Dr. Robbins," Myka started.

"Arizona, please," Arizona corrected, shifting Sofia in her arms into a more comfortable position.

Myka smiled and continued. "Arizona, is there any way to know exactly who has access to Nathan's room?"

Arizona shook her head. "Family members, friends, anyone wearing scrubs…" She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she shrugged. Myka made a mental note of her slightly disheveled state, a great difference from her sleek appearance just an hour prior.

"In other words, anyone with access to a Wal-Mart," Myka muttered, remembering seeing the colorful array of nurses' scrubs the last time she'd ventured into a Wal-Mart.

Arizona shrugged again. "I suppose," she said, a slight edge to her voice that Myka noted. "It's difficult to monitor every single inch of a building this large."

Myka nodded. "Of course," she reassured her.

The baby in the woman's arms cooed and reached a tiny hand towards Myka, grinning and showing off her newly developed bottom teeth. Myka, though she'd never admit it to Pete for fear of his teasing, secretly loved babies and children. And they all seemed to love her. She'd babysat for numerous families when she was in high school and college for extra cash. She was good with kids.

Myka also noted how comfortable Arizona seemed with the baby, which she wouldn't expect anything else out of a pediatric surgeon except that this was a daycare, not a medical nursery. It appeared that the children in this room were all perfectly healthy and in no need of medical attention. Myka surmised that these children were the offspring of the hospital staff.

"And who's this beautiful baby girl?" Myka asked, smiling at the child.

Arizona's face lit up at the mention of the baby. "Sofia," she answered. "My daughter." Arizona would never tire of hearing those words coming out of her own mouth. She nuzzled Sofia's soft hair with her nose.

Myka chuckled when Sofia turned towards Arizona's nuzzling nose and bopped her mother with her tiny fist, grinning as she did so. Myka worried her bottom lip, wanting to ask, but not wanting to pry into the woman's personal life. She noted the band on the woman's left ring finger that Helena had mentioned.

"Is it difficult?" she finally asked, voice uncharacteristically timid.

Arizona looked up at Myka, confusion in her expression. "What what difficult?"

"Maintaining a relationship, having a child, while also having to devote so much of your time and effort to your job," Myka explained. "I mean, I assume it's rather time consuming to be a surgeon."

"It is," Arizona said. "And to be honest, before I met my partner, I didn't think I'd ever have children. Now, I can't imagine not having Sofia."

Myka nodded slightly, noting Arizona's use of 'partner.' "You and Dr. Torres make a beautiful couple," she said, no longer doubting that Helena had been right.

Arizona looked at her in surprise.

Myka shrugged. "You're wearing matching rings and necklaces," she pointed out. She failed to mention, however, that it had been Helena, not her, who had noticed the detail.

Arizona softened, sensing that the agent was not only accepting of her relationship with Callie but wanting to be reassured that, even though they both worked a time-consuming job, they still managed to make time for one another and their child. She had a strong suspicion that Callie had been right. The two agents had the hots for one another. But what Callie hadn't picked up on was that it appeared that Myka was the hesitant one.

Arizona shifted Sofia, who was starting to fall asleep, in her arms as she turned to more fully face the taller woman. "Look, anyone can find reasons to not get involved. Work, family, life… It's all hard to manage. But when it's right, you make time. Both Callie and I work long hours, but at the end of the day, we know we have one another. And that's a lot better than having no one, even if we don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like." She smiled and moved to place Sofia back in the crib. She checked her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go prep for my next surgery. Is there any other questions I can answer for you?"

Myka shook her head. "Not at the moment," she replied, still taking in what the blonde had just told her. "Thanks for…" She trailed off, not know how to exactly finish that statement.

Arizona smiled, knowing what Myka meant. "No problem," she said, then left the room.

Myka stood there for a moment, staring at the sleeping infant in the crib. It seemed that her once solid reasons for avoiding getting involved with Helena were slowly crumbling. And that scared her more than before.

Wanting, no, needing to avoid thinking about it for the time being. She was in the middle of a case. _A case that's going nowhere at the moment_, she thought to herself as she left the infant daycare. She'd learned next to nothing from Nathan-except that they needed to talk to the boy's grandfather-and nothing new (with the case) had come to light while chatting with Arizona. She had nothing.

She hoped that Helena was having more luck.

xoxoxoxox

Helena wasn't having any luck. No one had been to see the convicted felon other than the two armed police officers standing by his side. And neither one of them had left the room since he'd been admitted that morning.

Helena thanked the officers, then left the room. She spotted one of the doctors she and Myka had questioned earlier, the taller woman that Helena surmised to be of Hispanic descent, standing at a high countertop, making notes in a patient chart. "Dr. Torres, right?"

Callie looked up from the patient chart at the sound of the English accented voice saying her name. "Callie," she corrected with a polite smile. "Did you figure anything out, Agent Wells?"

Helena shook her head. "Not yet," she replied. "And, please, it's Helena. Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"Sure," Callie replied. She indicated the open door to a small conference room, which they entered. "Hit me," Callie said as she closed the door behind them.

Helena sat and knit her eyebrows. "Why on earth would I hit you?"

Callie chuckled as she joined Helena at the table. "It's just an expression," she said. "It means go ahead and ask. They don't use that over in England?"

Helena shook her head and decided to quickly change the subject. She was still getting used to the modern day American colloquialisms. "Do you know who has had access to Mr. Mathers' room?"

Callie shrugged. "Anyone wearing scrubs, I suppose," she answered. "Doctors, nurses, orderlies…"

Helena nodded. "But no one who's not hospital personnel?"

"They shouldn't," Callie said. "Especially since there are armed officers in the room with him."

"How possible would it be to pretend to be a doctor or nurse or orderly, here?"

Callie thought a moment. "Pretending to be a doctor would be more difficult, I suppose. We all pretty much know or are at least familiar with one another. But we're always hiring new nurses and orderlies to replace those that have retired or been let go. I see a new face almost every day. I suppose it would be pretty easy to impersonate a nurse or orderly. Though, since the shooting, security is a lot been tighter than before. All personnel are required to display their hospital ID's at all times."

"Shooting?" Helena asked.

"Yeah. The pissed off husband of a patient who died here decided to go on a shooting spree about a year ago. We lost a lot of people."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Helena said sincerely. "So that's why you and Dr. Robbins were weary when you saw Agent Bering's gun?"

Callie gave her a surprised look.

Helena shrugged. "I'm very observant. It comes with the job. The two of you also have matching necklaces and rings."

Callie unconsciously twisted the white gold wedding band on her left ring finger. "I'm not sure why the Secret Service is interested in my relationship with Dr. Robbins," she said coolly and Helena immediately realized her mistake. There were still people out there who were against same-sex relationships. Neanderthals.

Helena gave Callie her best smile. "It's not, of course," she replied. "I was merely attempting to settle a… dispute between Agent Bering and I."

"Dispute?"

"Well, more of a friendly… wager," Helena corrected. She regarded the doctor with a charming smile, trying her best to set her at ease. It appeared to be working, for Callie relaxed her shoulders slightly. It was very slight, but Helena noticed. She continued. "See, Agent Bering is convinced surgeons, especially surgeons as high ranking as Dr. Robbins and yourself, don't have time for a personal life outside the hospital walls. I'm trying to convince her otherwise."

Callie tilted her head slightly, considering Helena's words carefully. She sensed there was something deeper to the Englishwoman's curiosity, but she didn't mention that for the time being. "Arizona and I have managed quite nicely to create a happy relationship outside these walls. It gets busy and insanely hectic at times, of course, and there are times when all I want to do is go home to my wife and child but can't because of some big case, but I know they'll be there when I'm done with whatever it is keeping me here. It's not easy, but it's possible."

Helena couldn't help but smile at Callie's obvious love for her wife-and child, she'd learned.

"Why is this important?" Callie inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Helena's smile faltered only a millisecond, but Callie saw it. "Oh, it isn't really," Helena replied in her cheerful British accent. "I really should go see if Agent Bering was able to gather any new information. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me, Dr. Torres."

Callie took in the woman's quick, if seamless, change of subject back to the ultimate reason she was here. She nodded and stood. "Of course," Callie said. "Please, let me know if you need anything else."

"I shall," Helena said and, still with a smile plastered on her face, she stood and walked out of the room, leaving behind a perplexed Callie.

Callie stood at the conference room table a bit longer, going over in her head what had just transpired. It wasn't that difficult to put two and two together. Callie imagined that being a Secret Service Agent would be a time consuming career. Life consuming, actually. Like being a surgeon could be sometimes. And she'd seen the sparks fly between Helena and the other agent-Myka, was it?-earlier in the Chief's office. So was Helena trying to convince her counterpart that it's possible to have both-a career _and _a family?

The idea definitely merited more investigation.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, thanks for reading! And thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! Reviews are much loved and appreciated (and often times gets my butt into gear on writing/posting new chapters quicker! :p)

**UPDATE [4/14/2012]**: I received an anon "review" that I needed to put this into the crossover category or they'd "report" me. Yes, this is a crossover and I was going to put it in the crossovers section, but I decided not to because when choosing the main relationship, they asked for ONE character from EACH fandom. But my story does not involve a RELATIONSHIP crossover. It's still **Callie/Arizona** and **Myka/HG**. It's not Callie/Myka or HG/Arizona, etc. I had no idea how on earth I would label such placement. And, to be completely honest, how many of you would have ever seen this had it been in the crossover section? I mean, many of you seem to love the idea... It's still **CALLIE/ARIZONA**, after all, and most of you wouldn't venture into crossovers if your OTP is CALLIE/ARIZONA and you want to read a CALLIE/ARIZONA fanfiction. This is a CALLIE/ARIZONA fanfiction with WH13 characters thrown in (or it's vice versa-a Myka/HG fic with some GA characters thrown in). My understanding of a crossover fic that NEEDS to be in the CROSSOVER section is when the **MAIN RELATIONSHIP** is crossover (i.e. if it were a Myka/Callie story or something like that). The main relationships here are still canon (well, canon-ish considering Myka/HG isn't _completely_ canon to some viewers...) Idk. If I put it in crossovers, some of you may never get to read any more of it (because you'll never venture into the crossovers section, right?) So, what do y'all think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Anatomy 13 [3/?]

**Author:** ismellapplesx3

**Fandoms:** Warehouse 13/Grey's Anatomy

**Pairings:** Myka/Helena, Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary:** The Warehouse crew gets a ping from Seattle. Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, that is. Myka and Helena are sent to check things out and meet Callie and Arizona. Canon through Vendetta (Warehouse 13) and White Wedding (Grey's Anatomy). After those episodes, this story deviates from canon.

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and its characters belong to SyFy and the creators/writers. I do not own any of them, unfortunately. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY. Not for profit in any way.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, you guys! Between the last INSANELY BUSY last few weeks at work (the end of the school year is a hectic one for us at work-yikes!) and family issues (my uncle recently passed away and it's taken a huge toll on my fam), I completely forgot about this. I am so sorry! Forgive me? Please?

* * *

Myka and Helena met up in the lobby of the hospital, their further investigations proving futile. Myka had talked to the head of security while Helena had talked to a few other doctors and nurses assigned to each patient. Neither had any luck ascertaining any new information.

"I suppose we should call it a night," Myka said, noting that darkness had fallen outside. Her stomach rumbled in protest, having not been fed since breakfast that morning.

Helena grinned. "I hear your stomach agreeing with you," she said, indicating Myka's flat tummy with her hand. She purposefully allowed her fingertips to briefly brush across the fabric of Myka's blouse and the firmness underneath. Myka's breath caught slightly, her cheeks flushing at the touch, however innocent it was. Myka knew it wasn't innocent. And neither did either of the two surgeons that had just stepped off the elevator across the large, open area.

Callie smirked as she looked over at her wife. "Told you they had the hots for one another."

Arizona studied the two agents standing near the door, remembering her earlier conversation with the taller of the two. And after what they'd just witnessed, she knew Callie was right. A playful smile appeared on her lips. "Feel like playing matchmaker?" she asked gleefully.

"Way ahead of you," Callie responded. "Joe's?"

Arizona grinned and nodded. It was Mark's night with Sofia, so he'd already taken her home. It was the perfect opportunity. They made their way over to the Secret Service agents, on a mission.

Myka was about to say something when she noted movement in her peripheral vision. She looked over to see the two surgeons, dressed in street clothes, approaching them.

"Good evening, agents," Callie said in greeting. "Any luck on your… case?"

"Afraid not," Helena answered for them. "It appears we shall need to return to the hospital tomorrow to further investigate."

"Are you ever going to tell us what exactly it is you're looking for?" Arizona asked, hoping for but not really expecting a straight answer this time.

Myka and Helena shared a look. "We're not at liberty to say," Myka responded. "I'm sorry."

"I figured as much," Arizona said with a slight smile. "We were just about to head across the street for a drink. Would you like to join us?"

Myka and Helena exchanged a quick look. "Do they serve food?" Helena asked, thinking about Myka's rumbling stomach and her own that was also making it's hunger known.

"Burgers, wings, sandwiches," Callie listed. "Simple things like that. I think they serve food until 9." It was only 7:30.

Myka's stomach growled again at the thought of a juicy burger. She was so hungry that the unhealthy food that usually made her turn up her nose sounded glorious. "Sold," she responded quickly.

Ten minutes later found the four women settled in a booth in the low-key bar, waiting on their orders.

"Where's Sofia?" Myka asked Arizona, wondering what had happened to the child.

"She's with her father," Arizona responded. "It's a long story," she continued at Myka's look of confusion. But she smiled, so Myka dropped the subject.

"So, what's it like to work for the Secret Service?" Callie asked. "Have you actually met the president?"

Myka chuckled. "I have," she responded. "When I was D.C. I even saved his life once," she continued as she remembered the night she'd first been approached by Mrs. Frederic and the Aztec Blood Stone that had caused all the mayhem.

"So, you're not from D.C., then?" Arizona questioned, intrigued.

"South Dakota," Helena answered with a grin. She loved seeing the look of disbelief cross people's faces when they heard the state's name.

"South Dakota?" Arizona said. "What the heck is in South Dakota?"

Myka smiled. "You'd be surprised, but-"

"Let me guess," Callie interrupted with a smile. "You can't tell us?"

Myka grinned and shrugged. "Government business."

A waitress came by with their food then, effectively ending their current conversation. Myka groaned when she bit into the grilled chicken sandwich she'd ordered. It was nothing special, just a piece of grilled chicken, some lettuce, tomato and Swiss cheese on a wheat bun, but it tasted amazing to her empty stomach. Helena was likewise enjoying her own meal, having just gone with what Myka had ordered, trusting her to know what was likely to be the least full of 21st century grease.

Myka, now that her hunger was starting to ebb, looked more carefully around the bar, studying it's occupants. She noticed a lot of familiar faces-faces she'd seen in the hospital across the street. "I take it this place is popular with the hospital staff?" she inquired.

Callie nodded. "It's the perfect place to unwind after a long shift. And everybody loves Joe, the owner." She smiled, seeing an opportunity to put her and Arizona's plan in play. "This is also where we met for the first time," she said, casting a sly grin at her wife.

"Here?" Myka asked. "Not at the hospital?"

Arizona shook her head. "Our paths didn't really cross at the hospital," she said. "I'd only been there a few months and was a peds attending."

"And I was still an ortho resident," Callie finished. "I'd never even seen her before the night we met here. Though, to be honest, I was too busy wallowing in self pity over a failed relationship to really notice anyone."

Both Myka and Helena were already riveted by the story. Myka would never admit it to anyone-_especially not to Pete_-but she was a huge sap for a good love story. Many a time, she'd fallen victim to some horribly cheesy romance novel. And Helena, well, there was really no reason for her to add that bit of a romantic nature to some of her novels, but she did because, just like Myka, she enjoyed a good love story.

"I, on the other hand, had heard all about Dr. Torres and her torrid love affair gone bad with one of the other surgeons," Arizona supplied. Callie snorted and rolled her eyes, but didn't add anything else. Arizona glanced at her with a grin, then turned back to face the agents. "But everyone seemed to have only good things to say about the promising young surgeon."

Myka could barely hold back her grin at the blush that spread across Callie's cheeks as she dismissively mumbled something unintelligible. Arizona ignored her and continued. "Anyway, I saw her one night sitting at the bar looking really down and I decided to get up the courage to talk to her. After a couple glasses of wine, I finally go up the nerve. I followed her into the bathroom, told her that people around the hospital really like her and then I kissed her."

"You just… kissed her?" Myka asked, half in disbelief, half in awe.

"She did," Callie confirmed. "Out of nowhere. Completely caught me off guard, too. The she just smiled and walked out. I was an instant goner."

"So, you began courting one another then?" Helena asked.

"Well," Arizona hedged slightly, looking sheepishly at her wife, who gave her a 'go ahead' look. "Not exactly. Things were, um, a bit rocky at first."

Callie scoffed. "Rocky? You turned me down when I asked you to dinner because I'd only had one relationship with a woman before. You called me a 'newborn.'" Callie's smug grin betrayed any hard feelings that she may have had.

Arizona shrugged. "I changed my mind, didn't I?" she pouted, glancing up at her wife with the puppy dog eyes expression that she knew she couldn't resist.

Callie couldn't resist taking the opportunity to kiss Arizona softly. "I suppose," she said softly as she pulled away, and Arizona knew that look, the look she was giving her now, it was her 'you can make it up to me later when we're alone' look. Arizona had to shift slightly in her seat as she returned her attention to the agents sitting across the table. She almost couldn't contain her laugh at the looks on their faces. Myka's was one of yearning-yearning to find what the two doctors shared-while Helena's was one of determination as she discreetly kept casting longing glances towards the other agent.

"Well, you seem happy now," Myka finally said with a smile.

"We are," Callie said. "I mean, it's not like we haven't had our share of rough patches, very rough patches, but we managed to work things out because we love one another." Arizona could practically see the wheels turning in each of the agents' heads, causing her smile to grow even wider. She devised a plan in her head.

The conversation turned to other topics, like what made Myka and Helena join the Secret Service-Myka had to interject on Helena's behalf when she briefly hesitated in answering this-and other inconsequential things. Finally, after about an hour of small talk, the four women decided to call it a night. They paid the bill and stood.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room before we head back to the hotel," Myka told Helena, who nodded. Myka returned her attention to Callie and Arizona. "It was really nice chatting with you. Thanks for inviting us out."

"Of course!" Arizona said cheerfully. "I imagine you two will be around the hospital tomorrow?"

"Most likely," Myka said with a grin, then made her way across the bar towards the bathrooms.

Helena didn't even realize that she was watching Myka retreat until she'd disappeared into the room and returned her attention to the happily married couple, who each wore amused expressions. "What?" Helena quipped.

Arizona grinned. "You know, I always wondered what would have happened if I hadn't followed Callie into that bathroom that night. I don't like to think about how my life could be completely different were it not for that night. But I followed my heart, and I haven't ever regretted it since."

Helena studied the blonde carefully, taking in her words. She glanced at the closed bathroom door, then back to the couple, then back to the door, debating internally. Callie smiled, then grabbed her wife's hand. "Good night, Helena," she said.

"Good night," Helena responded, still staring at the door.

Arizona pouted as Callie dragged her out of the bar. "I wanted to stay and see if she followed her!" she protested.

Callie laughed and glanced around. Noting the empty street, she pressed Arizona up against the brick wall, pressing a toned thigh between her wife's. "You already know she's going to follow her," Callie said in a low voice in Arizona's ear, sending shivers down Arizona's spine. "Now, do you want to wait and see what happens with them? Or…" She pressed a hot, wet kiss to the soft skin just below Arizona's ear. "…would you rather we hurry home? Sofia's with Mark all night."

Arizona pushed roughly against Callie as she simultaneously gripped her arm, pulling her towards their building. She was never more thankful to live so close to the hospital and Joe's.

xoxoxoxox

Back in the bar, Helena hesitated only seconds more after the doctors left. Mind made up, she stalked quickly to the door, hoping that Myka was the only in there. If she weren't alone, she'd just have to pretend that she, too, needed the ladies room before they left. _Oh, please allow her to be alone!_ Helena thought to herself.

Myka stood beside the paper towel dispenser when Helena entered. And it appeared, thank goodness, that Myka was alone. Myka looked up, surprised to see Helena standing just inside the door. Helena swallowed in attempt to moisten her suddenly dry mouth and throat. She cursed Myka in that moment; she was the only woman-the only _person_-to ever make her so nervous to make a move.

"Is something wrong?" Myka asked, noting how Helena was just standing there, unmoving.

"No," Helena replied. "Everything's… perfect." She moved so that she stood directly in from of Myka, who sucked in a quick breath at Helena's sudden movement and subsequent proximity to herself.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Myka asked, voice higher in pitch than usualwhen Helena placed her hands upon Myka's shoulders.

"Following my heart for once," Helena replied just before she closed the distance between them and crushed her lips against Myka's startled ones. Myka gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. But it wasn't long before her surprise ebbed and her desire roared to life. H.G. Wells-Helena-was kissing her!

All of Myka's previous arguments against getting involved dissolved in an instant. All she could think about was Helena's lips upon her own. She relaxed into the kiss, allowing her hands to settle on the other woman's waist, clenching the fabric of her sheer button down shirt in her fingers.

Helena's anxiety disappeared when she felt Myka relax into the kiss. She closed the rest of the distance between them as she pressed Myka back into the door. Myka whimpered softly, holding Helena against her. Helena's tongue had just peaked out to brush across Myka's lips when a sudden force pushed against Myka's back.

"Oh!" Myka startled, realizing that someone was attempting to enter the restroom. She felt her cheeks burn as Helena stepped back, Myka following to allow the intruder to enter.

A short black woman entered, gave them one disapproving look, and shook her head. "Doesn't anyone know how to get a freaking room?" Dr. Miranda Bailey muttered.

Myka cast her gaze downward, Helena just looked smug. "Our apologies," Helena said, grabbing Myka's hand and dragging her out of the bathroom and towards the bar's exit. Once outside, Myka stopped, tugging on Helena's hand to get her to do the same. Helena turned to face her. Myka kept her eyes averted, cheeks still burning as she searched for the right words. She couldn't figure out her emotions. She didn't regret what had just happened, but she also wasn't completely sure how she felt about it just yet.

Helena knew exactly what was going through Myka's head. She reached out and cupped one of Myka's cheeks, forcing her to look at her. "It's okay," she said softly. "You don't have to say anything just now. Let's just go to the hotel, get some sleep, then tomorrow we'll get back to the mission."

Myka searched Helena's expression, looking for disappointment, but only found understanding and patience. She offered a small smile, then nodded. She needed a good night's sleep to think this over.

xoxoxoxox

"It has to be either a staff member or someone dressing as a staff member." It was nearing mid-morning. The two agents had been at the hospital bright and early the morning following their kiss at Joe's. Neither had mentioned the kiss that night, nor the following morning. Myka decided to focus on solving this case and getting back to Univille before making any decisions.

Myka nodded in agreement at Helena's declaration. "I want to check out the boy's grandfather," Myka added. She's already gotten his name and address from Artie. Artie had then said he'd do some more digging.

Helena nodded and they left the hospital to head to the address. It was close, only about a 10 minute drive. The door to the average sized split level house opened quickly at Myka's firm knock, revealing an elderly man, perhaps in his early 70's or so. Though elderly, he still appeared to be physically strong and mentally sound.

"Are you John Harper?" Myka inquired.

The man nodded. "I am," he said. "And you are?"

"Agent Myka Bering, Secret Service," Myka said, holding out her hand. "And this is my partner, Agent Helena Wells."

The man regarded them with cautious eyes. "And what can I do for the Secret Service?" he asked.

"We just have a few questions for you," Helena said. "About your grandson."

"Nathan Harper," Myka supplied.

He gave them a weary look.

"It'll only take a few moments, Mr. Harper," Myka assured him.

He gave a slight nod and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. Myka and Helena settled on a couch in the living room, the man on another couch across from the low coffee table. "So, what do you want to know?" the man asked.

"Have you ever seen this man?" Myka asked, handing him the photo of Kevin Mathers that had been in the case file.

John Harper took the photo and studied it. "Sure," he said, voice calm as he spoke. But Myka heard the note of rage underneath as he continued. "He was the son of a bitch that killed the Thompson boy," he said. "His pictured was plastered all over the news." He handed the photo back to Myka.

"Have you seen him recently, Mr. Harper?" Helena asked.

"No," he said shortly.

Myka wondered about his abrupt reply, but left it alone for the time being. "What is it you do for a living, Mr. Harper?"

"I'm retired," he supplied.

"From?" Myka further inquired.

He eyed them carefully. "I was a Pulmonologist," he said slowly. "In Houston. I moved here to Seattle when I retired to be closer to my family."

Myka nodded at the new information, forming a theory in her head. One glance at Helena told her that she was forming the same theory. She leaned in slightly. "Did you happen to know the boy that Mr. Mathers killed?" she asked.

Something on the large bookshelf in the corner caught Helena's eye and she stood, walking over to the built-in unit that housed hundreds of medical books, novels, framed photographs, and various knickknacks.

"Can't say I did," he answered as he eyed Helena carefully. Neither Myka nor Helena believed him.

Helena picked up one of the framed photographs and studied it. It was a photo of the young boy, Nathan, and Mr. Harper looking very happy at an amusement park. "You really love your grandson, Mr. Harper, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he answered. Both women heard the nervousness in his voice. Myka carefully unlatched the leather strap that secured her gun without him noticing her movements. Just in case.

Helena replaced the photo and turned her attention to the item that had originally caught her eye. She turned to look at Mr. Harper as she fished a purple glove out of her pocket. "Where did you get this?" she asked, pointing to a wooden tube, about a foot in length with a diameter of about two inches. It was on a specially designed stand, a glass dome covering the entire thing.

Myka studied his expression carefully, noting the quick movement of his eyes, the way he constantly had to wet his lips, the flaring of his nostrils. He was definitely nervous. Helena must be on to something. Myka stood and joined Helena, deliberately placing her hands on her hips in a way that showcased her gun. Mr. Harper swallowed hard.

"It was a gift," he said. "From a former colleague."

"A gift," Helena repeated. "It looks an awful lot like the invention of a young René Leannec." She turned to Myka. "He was a French physician in the early 19th century. He was said to have invented the first stethoscope." She lifted the glass dome and carefully picked up the wooden tube. "And it looked a lot like this instrument."

It was a good thing Myka was alert and prepared, because in the blink of an eye, Mr. Harper had stood and darted out of the room, towards the back of the house. Myka took off after him, drawing her gun as she chased after him. She followed him through the back door of the large house and he disappeared around the corner of the house, towards the front.

Myka carefully rounded the corner, gun still drawn as she searched for the man. He was nowhere to be seen. She made her way slowly to the front, alert. She grinned when the sudden sound of a tesla being fired sounded. She walked to the front of the house and smiled at the sight of an unconscious Mr. Harper, Helena standing over him with her tesla still drawn.

Helena had been expecting the man to bolt any second and had immediately bagged the artifact, then gone to the front door as Myka had followed him out of the room. She'd noticed the high fence and knew he'd need to come around the front in order to attempt a getaway. And she'd been right. As soon as she'd seen him dart around the corner, she'd drawn her tesla and pulled the trigger, rendering him unconscious. She returned Myka's smile.

"I'll bet you anything that Mr. Harper here is in possession of a magic stethoscope that transfers illness," Myka ventured, putting her gun back in it's holster on her hip and making her way towards Helena.

"That would be a silly bet to take you up on, Agent Bering," Helena said, grinning. She held up the silver bag holding the artifact. "This is definitely the artifact. It gave off a great deal of sparks when I bagged the object."

"We need to get back to the hospital," Myka said, a sudden though occurring to her.

Helena noticed her anxiety. "What is it?"

"The stethoscope transferred the tumor from the boy to the murderer, right?"

Helena caught on. "What if bagging it undid the illness transfer?" she finished, feeling her own stomach clench in worry. They both took off for the car. On the way, Helena used the Farnsworth to tell Artie they'd bagged the artifact, then voiced their concerns. He had no idea if that would undo the transfer or not.

Back at the hospital, they made their way to the peds floor in search of Arizona. They were in luck and found her standing at the nurses' station just inside the doors to the peds wing. She smiled when she saw them. "Agents," she said. "Back for another day of investigations?"

Myka smiled. "We're done, actually. We got what we came for. But we wanted to suggest that you run another series of tests on Nathan."

Arizona quirked her head to the side. "Why?"

"It's rather difficult to explain," Helena said. She and Myka shared a look.

"Look, we don't know for sure what's going to happen," Myka finally said. "He may be completely fine, but… he may not be. Just do us a favor and check?"

Arizona nodded, trusting the agents. "Sure," she said, then turned to a nearby resident. "Karev, order another series of scans for Nathan." The resident nodded and did as he was told. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Myka shook her head. "Not that I can think of. Thanks again for last night. We had fun. It's not often we can get out like that."

Arizona gave them a beaming smile, wondering if there was more to it than that, but she kept quiet. She gave them three weeks. "It's always nice to meet new awesome people."

Myka and Helena smiled and nodded. "We need to be getting to the airport now," Myka said. "South Dakota awaits. Tell Callie we said good bye."

"I will," Arizona said.

"And do me a favor," Myka continued as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her cell phone number, then handed the paper to Arizona. "Let me know what you find out about Nathan? Good or bad news."

"Of course," Arizona said, slipping the paper in the pocket of her lab coat. They said their goodbyes, and the two agents left for the airport, both eager to get back to the Warehouse. They had a lot to discuss.

* * *

**So, am I forgiven?**


	4. Chapter 4

All Myka could think about on the flight back to South Dakota was the kiss. The memory of it plagued her thoughts as she sat in the dimmed cabin of the tiny plane. She remembered everything: the way the bathroom smelled (amazingly, for a small bar bathroom, it smelled mostly of lemon scented pledge and the soap she'd just washed her hands with), the way Helena smelled, the way her lips danced across her own, the press of Helena's breasts against her own…

Myka covered her slight groan at the memory with a cough, grateful she wasn't surrounded by more people. It was going on two in the morning, South Dakota time, yet she couldn't sleep. She glanced over at Helena, who was sleeping soundly in the seat next to her, and couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful when she was awake, but even more so in her sleep. The serene softness of her face, mouth slightly parted, chest, partially exposed by the sheer oxford shirt with the top three buttons undone, moving slightly with each breath she took…

Myka willed herself to look away from said chest, to no avail. Which was how she noticed the change in her breathing. She shifted her gaze back to Helena's face, blushing when she saw that her eyes had opened and she was grinning softly at Myka's obvious stare.

Clearing her throat slightly, Myka turned her attention to the unoccupied seat in front of her. Apparently, the redeye flight from Seattle to the small airport closest to Univille, South Dakota wasn't all that popular. Aside from the two of them sitting near the rear of the plan, there were only seven other passengers, three in "first class" and four others scattered throughout the rest of the plane in various states of sleep. She and Helena were, for all intents and purposes, alone.

Helena reached out and took one of Myka's hands in her own slim one, squeezing slightly. She took it as a good sign when Myka didn't pull back. "Darling, look at me," she said, pulling her hand to rest in her lap.

Myka did and swallowed when she met Helena's chocolate gaze.

"Are you alright?" Helena asked, concern evident in her voice.

That made Myka smile. She was concerned about her present emotional state. "I'm fine, Helena," she replied softly, relaxing back into her seat and giving the warm hand in hers a reassuring squeeze. "Just… thinking about some things."

"About our kiss?" Helena probed. She never was one for beating around the bush, so to speak.

Myka felt her cheeks burn again and she was suddenly grateful for the dimness of the plane's cabin. She averted her eyes and nibbled on her bottom lip, but nodded.

Helena brought her free hand up to cup Myka's cheek, forcing the agent to meet her gaze once again. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Agent Bering," she said softly. "Sharing one kiss with a woman doesn't make you—"

"I'm not ashamed," Myka said, cutting Helena off when she realized that she'd mistaken her hesitance for fear. "My... reluctance has nothing to do with you being a woman."

Helena, hand still cupping Myka's cheek, raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh?" she questioned. "Then what?"

Myka hesitated once again, unsure if just then was the right time or place to have this discussion.

"Myka, please?" Helena implored. "I…I care a great deal for you."

"I know you do," Myka said. "I care about you, too. We've become great friends over the past few months."

Helena shook her head slightly. "Myka, it should be obvious to you now that my feelings for you have grown far beyond friendship." She paused, searching for the right words. Myka Bering was the only woman—the only _person_—to leave her at a loss for words. "I'm afraid I've become quite infatuated with you, darling."

Myka sucked in a quick breath at the admission. She searched Helena's eyes for any signs of deceit. She found nothing but hopeful sincerity.

At Myka's stunned silence, Helena stroked her cheek, grinning when she felt Myka move into her hand. "What is the cause of your hesitation, Agent Bering?"

_Agent Bering_. Myka shivered at that. She always did when Helena called her that. She blinked a few times, refocusing on Helena's question. She sighed. "Helena, it's not that I don't find you attractive. You're incredibly beautiful. I just… I've been involved with someone I worked with before, and it ended… badly."

"Sam," Helena guessed.

Myka nodded, not bothering to ask the other woman how she knew of Sam.

"It was an artifact, wasn't it?"

Myka nodded. "Which makes it even more difficult. It would be even more likely that an artifact would… would… you know."

"Kill me?"

Myka shuddered at the thought.

"Darling, I can't promise that nothing will happen to me in this line of work," Helena began softly, choosing her words carefully. "But neither can you. None of us can. But, Myka, are you going to live the rest of your life making decisions based upon what _might_ happen?" She leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together.

Looking into Helena's tender expression, being this close to her, feeling her breath play against her own lips… Myka felt her resolve melting. If she were honest with herself, her resolve had been melting since the moment she'd first looked upon those delicate, yet strong, features of the great—the _real_—HG Wells. Helena. She'd lived her entire life trying to please others—her father, Dickenson, Sam, Artie. It was about time she did what _she_ wanted, dammit!

And right now, all she wanted was to kiss Helena.

And so she did.

She brushed her lips softly against Helena's, barely touching, yet sending her heart racing anyway.

Helena remained still for fear of scaring Myka. She didn't want to push her too far. The hand still cupping Myka's cheek slid down the silky column of the agent's neck to nestle just under her shirt, on her collarbone.

Myka whimpered softly, pressing her lips more fully to Helena's. This time, Helena reacted, returning the kiss with equal fervor. It wasn't a passionate kiss—they were on a plane, after all. But it was tender and full of promises of things to come. Myka realized in that moment, when everything around them melted away, her anxiety over forming an intimate, romantic relationship with Helena had all but disappeared. Nothing mattered but the way this woman made her _feel_, which was loved. Really and truly loved. No one had ever made her feel that way. Not even Sam. She'd known that he loved her, of course. But it had been different. This? This right here was real.

Once again, their kiss was interrupted by outside happenings, this time it was the lights in the cabin blinking on and the pilot's voice echoing through the speakers that they were beginning their descent to the runway and would be on the ground in less than half an hour.

Myka groaned in frustration. "What is it with you and public places?" she murmured to Helena.

Helena chuckled, the sound music to Myka's ears and sending more ripples of pleasure down her spine. "Need I remind you that it was you who kissed me this time, Agent Bering?"

Myka shrugged. "Details," she said with a wave of her hand, then smiled, reaching out to take one of Helena's delicate hands in her own. They still had a lot to talk about, but Myka was ready.

Once safely back on the ground and off the plane, they found their luggage in baggage claim and made their way towards the long term parking deck. Myka cursed Artie for not springing for one more night at the hotel in Seattle as she drove back to Univille at half past three in the morning. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon when they pulled into the driveway at the B&B, both women utterly exhausted.

Leena, already dressed for the day with a welcoming smile on her face, greeted them at the door. "Artie said to take the day off and rest up," she informed them, taking the neutralizer bag from Myka to bring to the Warehouse with her later. "Would you like something light to eat first? Maybe some tea?"

Myka shook her head. "No, thanks, Leena," she said around a yawn. "I just need some sleep."

"I share those sentiments," Helena concurred.

Leena smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure Pete doesn't eat all the pastries so there's some left for you when you wake up."

Myka grinned. "Thanks, Leena," she said, then began her assent up the stairs, Helena following closely behind. Myka paused as she opened the door to her room, studying Helena.

"What is it, darling?" Helena asked softly, mindful of the sleeping Pete and Claudia.

Myka shook her head. "Nothing, just… thank you."

Helena dropped her bag in front of her door and turned to fully face Myka. "For what?"

"For, you know, being… you." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Ignore me."

Helena closed the distance between them and kissed Myka softly, keeping it short and sweet because of their surroundings. She didn't care who saw them, but she knew that Myka did care. "I will never ignore you, Myka."

Myka smiled. She gripped Helena's hand when she stepped away towards her own room. "Stay with me?" Then she realized how that must sound, so she blushed slightly. "I mean, just to sleep," she quickly rushed out. "Not that I don't want to, um, you know… I just… I don't know that I'm, uh, there yet and—"

Helena cut Myka off with a quick kiss. "I'd love to fall asleep in your arms," she said.

"You would?"

Helena grinned. "Of course I would, darling." She reached around Myka to push open the door. "I'll just go get more comfortable and rejoin you here in a few moments, okay?"

Myka nodded, then entered her room. She deposited her bag on the floor by the door, too tired to care where it landed for now. She walked to her dresser and pulled out an old pair of boxers and a faded t-shirt. She suddenly wished she had something sexier to sleep in, but she'd always been one to go with comfort over sexy. Helena already knew that, though, so she shrugged and quickly changed into the shorts and boxers.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and contemplated putting her bra back on. The t-shirt was old and faded and clung to her chest, making it very easy to tell that she was either very cold or very turned on. The room was actually quite warm in the summer heat.

She was reaching into her dresser for a semi-comfortable sports bra when there was a soft knock on the door. Sighing, Myka ditched the bra and hurried to her bed, ducking quickly beneath the covers instead. "Come in," she called out softly after making sure the sheet was pulled over her breasts.

Myka couldn't help but stare as Helena shut the door behind her. She'd changed into her own sleep attire, which consisted of an ivory colored silk sleeveless tunic and matching shorts that left little to the imagination.

Helena smiled as she drew back the covers on the vacant side of the bed. Myka returned her smile and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness, the only light coming from the crack under the door leading to the hallway. It was enough light for Myka to just barely make out Helena's silhouette as she snuggled in closer, lying on her side facing Myka.

Myka settled her hand on her hip, turning to mirror Helena's position. The silky coolness of the fabric of Helena's shorts were a stark contrast to the heated skin underneath.

Helena wrapped her own arm around Myka's waist, then leaned in and brushed her lips against her forehead. "Good night, darling," she whispered in the darkness.

Myka nuzzled against Helena, breathing in her spicy sweet scent. "Good night, Helena," she replied, already feeling sleep engulf her.

* * *

_**Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, Seattle, Washington…**_

"Dr. Robbins, you have a call from Seattle Pres.," one of the nurses told Arizona early the next morning when she answered her page to the peds nurses' station. "Line two."

"Thanks, Joyce," she said, picking up the phone and pressing the button to pick up the call. "Dr. Robbins speaking," she said.

"Dr. Robbins, this is Dr. Goodwin from Seattle Pres.," a pleasant male voice said from the other end of the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that we've run Nathan Harper's scans twice, as per Dr. Webber's request. Nothing unusual appears on any of the scans."

"Really?" Arizona said, still stumped, but glad he was okay at the same time. She asked a few more questions about Nathan's current vitals, then finished the conversation. "Thank you so much, Dr. Goodwin." She hung up, still perplexed, but in high spirits.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" a low voice said in her ear, causing her to shiver.

She turned and smiled up at her wife. "Nathan is cured. The tumor is just… gone."

Callie smiled. "I don't know how, but you managed to cure a kid without even cutting into him. I knew you were magical."

"It's the fairy dust in their IV's," Arizona said, playing along.

Callie let out a laugh, then kissed Arizona softly.

Moments later, Arizona reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a number written on it. Callie eyed it suspiciously. "Who gave you their number, huh?" she asked playfully.

Arizona smiled as she picked up the phone. "Oh, you know, just some hot woman," she teased as she dialed and waited. Callie stuck her tongue out at her, but was curious as to who she was calling, so she stood there waiting.

On the third ring, a very sleepy sounding "hello?" came over the line.

"Agent Bering?" Arizona asked into the phone. Callie rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Hmm, yes, speaking," the agent said around a yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Arizona said. "This is Arizona Robbins from Seattle Grace-Mercy West."

"Oh. Oh! Dr. Robbins. Arizona. No, it's okay. We had to take the redeye flight home and I never could sleep on airplanes. It's fine. You have news on Nathan?"

"I do," Arizona said. "The doctor from Seattle Presbyterian just called to inform me that they found nothing unusual on his scans. He's completely fine."

"Oh, good!" Myka said. "I'm so glad to hear that. I was so afraid neutralizing it would reverse it."

"Huh?" Arizona asked, confused. "Neutralize?"

"Um, nothing," Myka said quickly, realizing her mistake in her sleepy fog. "Nothing. Government thing. I mean, it's a miracle!"

Arizona just laughed. "It sure is," she agreed. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep, then. Please, if you're ever in Seattle again, you or Agent Wells, don't hesitate to give us a call. It was nice meeting you."

"We definitely will," Myka said. "Thank you for being so welcoming. That really helps us do our job."

"I'm sure," Arizona said with a laugh. "Good bye, Agent Bering."

"Good bye."

Arizona hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. "When's your next surgery?" she asked.

"Not for another hour," Callie responded with a sly grin, knowing exactly what her wife was thinking. "Race ya to the daycare!" she said and took off in direction of the stairs.

"Cheater!" Arizona called after her with a laugh as they rushed to the 5th floor. It was days like these when she wondered why she'd ever fought against this.

* * *

_**Leena's B&B, Univille, South Dakota**_

"I take it Nathan is fully recovered?" Helena said sleepily from beside Myka when Myka ended the call. She replaced the phone on the bedside table and returned to her previous position under the covers, snuggle up against Helena, eyes closed against the sunlight filtering through the curtains.

"Like he wasn't even sick to begin with," she murmured. She opened her eyes to study Helena. "I'm really glad he's okay."

"Me, too," Helena said. "No parent should have to watch their child die."

Myka watched the pain cross Helena's face. She reached out and cupped her cheek, running her thumb across her high cheekbone. "Helena, I'm so sorry about Christina," she whispered. "I can't even imagine the pain you went through."

Seeing the raw pain etched across Helena's usually stoic face unnerved Myka and broke her heart.

Helena blinked back tears and leaned in to kiss Myka. "It was torture," she said. "So much so that I did some horrible things that landed me in the bronzer. But now I'm here, in your arms, and I couldn't be happier."

Myka smiled, knowing that there was more to it than that, but also knowing that now was not the time to dig deeper into Helena's locked emotions about the brutal death of her innocent daughter more than a century ago. Instead, she leaned in and kissed her, tender and full of emotion.

Helena buried her hand in Myka's soft curls, deepening the kiss. This time she could really kiss her without the threat of interruption. (She'd glanced at the close when Myka had been on the phone and noted that it was well past the time when the others would have left for the Warehouse. They were alone in the B&B, save possibly Leena, but she'd never barge into Myka's room the way Pete or Claudia often did.)

Myka gasped when Helena's nimble tongue ran across her lips, demanding and being granted access to Myka's heated mouth. Myka settled her hand on Helena's hip, then slipped it under her shirt to rest against the sleep warmed skin of her trim waist for a moment before moving to explore her lower back.

Helena arched into Myka slightly at the touch. She pressed Myka onto her back, following her to hover over her, never breaking their kiss. Myka whimpered slightly when Helena settled her slight weight fully on top of her, their scantily clothed bodies meeting from chest to knee. Helena echoed her sound of pleasure.

Myka, feeling suddenly bold in the wake of Helena's obvious arousal because of _her_, brought her hand to Helena's front, wedging it between their bodies to cup one perfect breast.

Helena gasped, breaking the kiss. "Myka," she breathed out, staring into the other woman's eyes as she struggled for composure. "Darling, we must stop," she said even as she pressed herself more fully into Myka's hand.

"Why?" Myka asked.

Helena almost said to hell with it at the adorable pout that had formed on Myka's face. But somehow, though she's not sure how exactly, she managed to resist. Just barely. "Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop until I've learned everything there is to know about your body."

A shiver of pleasure coursed through Myka's body at the thought. "And that would be bad because?" she murmured, brushing her thumb across Helena's distended nipple.

Helena hissed, drawing in a deep breath. "Myka, please," she gasped, reaching up to still Myka's hand. She took a few calming breaths. "Myka, darling, while I wish nothing more than to discover all the secrets that your body holds, I'm quite certain that you are not ready for this yet."

Myka knitted her eyebrows together. "Helena, of course I want this!" she said, almost pleadingly.

Helena chuckled and forced herself to lift up off Myka, resettling herself next to the pouting woman. "Oh, I don't doubt that you want this, my love. Physically. I'm talking about emotionally. Myka, have you ever been with a woman before? Intimately?"

Myka's cheeks turned pink and she cast her eyes downward. "No," she murmured.

Helena cupped her chin, forcing her to look at her. "I've made it no secret that I want to be with you," she said. "But I need you to think about this and make sure it's what you want."

Myka started to protest, but Helena placed two fingers to her lips, stopping her.

"I just want to do this right," Helena explained. "And falling right into bed together isn't the way to do this. I know you, Myka Bering, well enough to know that sex isn't something you treat with a casual air. Am I correct?"

Myka nodded. Sex to her was more than getting her jollies. She never could separate the physical from the emotional. The fact that Helena was able to pinpoint her so accurately should have disconcerted her, but she found it charming instead. Deep down, she knew Helena was right. They shouldn't rush this. Whatever it was.

She groaned and buried her face in Helena's neck. "Why do you have to be rational?" she muttered. "That's usually my job."

Helena laughed, wrapping her arms around Myka, pulling her close and breathing in her scent. "Because I really care about you—quite deeply—and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

Myka sighed, snuggling closer, still, nuzzling her nose into soft hair, breathing in the lavender scent. Helena always smelled delicious. Myka had discovered that early on. She'd always sneak whiffs of the other woman's scent when she was near.

Helena pulled back and studied Myka for a moment, but not saying a word.

"What?" Myka asked, suddenly nervous.

Helena smiled. "I'm simply attempting to figure out what I did to deserve you, darling."


End file.
